Bionicle Reviews Wiki:Contest 5:Nikila
Voting has ended. Jollun's Nikila is the Winner. Congratulations. This is the page for you to put down the Picture of your Nikila entry. ]] Rules * Your MOC's color scheme can only consist of three colors maximum. (Two colors minimum) If you did not read this rule and have already posted an entry then you will be given a second chance as violation to this rule cannot result in disqualification. Please note that the head piece does not count. * Your MOC must NOT wear a helmet from the 2009 story ark and NO building your own masks from pieces if they contain more than 10 pieces or any non-bionicle lego parts! * Your MOC must contain an Toa Metru (Or Inika) styled head, NO Glatorian heads or helmets UNLESS you do not own any 2001-2008 sets. In that case you can either be given permission to use a Glatorian head or Matoro1 will build it for you if you tell him how you want him to build it VIA User email (preferably)! * Your MOC can contain non-bionicle pieces BUT they have to be LEGO parts. Self-forged pieces are not allowed, neither are painted or altered pieces. If you are building your MOC and one of your pieces you are using has snapped then please say so with your image or tell one of our admins. Second chances A user will be given a second chance if: *They use a Thornax Blaster, a Glatorian styled head, or any 2009 helmets. Please note that no 2009 helmets or heads can be used as armour in any form! *The color scheme is over three colors and you think you can change it. Disqualification A User will be disqualified if: *They use non-bionicle pieces. *They alter their entry on a computer. (That includes microsoft paint IN ANY form except to resize your image!!!) Users can only be disqualified if two or more admins agree. Questions Please note that *Two Admins reserve the right to desqualify a user. *Users can work in teams ONLY if it is because of rule 3) You want Matoro1 to make your MOC because you do not have the pieces. *If you win this Contest you get to choose the next. =Entries= Entry 1 Weapons *Lightning sword *Double blades Sets *Dekar *Matoro Inika *Hewkii Inika *Nokama Metru *Krekka *Keetongu *Nuparu Inika *Kongu Inika Entry 2 Talyn781 Weapons *Trident Sets *Dekar *Keetongu *Mata Nui *Bitil *Panrahk *Jetrax (Exclusive) And alot of spare parts Entry 3 By Weapons *Trident *Mask of Possibilities Sets *Keetongu *Toa Hewkii Inika *Mutran *Gali mistika *Knights kingdom + blue-tack *Toa Ignika *Raanu *Onua Mistika *Others Category:Contests Entry 4 By Sparky Weapons *Lightning sword Sets Too much tooo say Entry 5 By Weapons *Water Blades Sets used *Toa Ignika's Mask and shoulder arnour *Toa Lewa's Body *Toa Tahu's legs Entry 6 --Abc8920 09:53, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Weapons *Power sword *Lighting shield Sets *Mctoran Jaller *Toa Ignika *Toa Hewkii Inika *Toa Hewkii Mahri *Toa Ignika *Umbra *Battle for Metru Nui playset